Finding Ourselves
by Gacktlover
Summary: The Glee club split up years ago. after they all moved on.two girls and the clubs search for truth about themselves. please read
1. Chapter 1

The Glee club split up years ago. It all fizzled out after everything hit the fan. First Will found out Terri had been lying to him. He had went to Emma for comfort and they had slept together. Then Will had left town. No one really wanted to take over Glee so it ended. But the Glee club members didn't go back to routine. Though most of them did stop talking.

Quinn broke it off with Finn to date Puck. Though she never told that the baby was not his. Finn tried it out with first Rachel then tried to get back with Quinn. When that fizzled out he hooked up with Kurt. Over the past four years it has been on and off with all three of them. Puck broke up with Quinn when he realized he couldn't stand her. Later he ended up married to Mercedes. Tina married Artie.

Nine months after Will left Emma had a beautiful little girl. But never contacted Will. She didn't have the heart to. And this is where our story begins. Ten years after they all moved on. And two girls quest for the truth about themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn knocked on the door. It was her weekly routine. The one thing in her life that stayed constant. Nothing else seemed to able to work out. But Emma had understood. She had befriended Quinn and their daughters had became best friend. The play date every Friday brought her relief from the drama that had become her life. She had never married. Finn mentioned it once in awhile but usually soon after he would leave again. He had a tendency to do that a lot. He never stayed happy for very long. She didnt even want to think about where.. or to who he ran to.

A little girl answered the door. "Aunty Quinn is Jane with you?"

"She is in the car looking her doll. Want to go help Chrissy."

"Sure I do. Mommy is in the kitchen cooking."

"Thanks Chrissy."

"Mmm, something smells amazing." Quinn said as she entered the room. But as soon as emma turned around she stopped. "You okay Emma?"

"Chris was asking about her daddy last night. I can't keep lying. I don't know what to tell her."

"Tell her the truth. It is not to hard. Tell him he ran. That is not a lie."

"Would you tell Jane the truth if she asked? Not so easy now huh?"

"She knows the truth."

"You and I both know Finn isn't the father. It doesn't take a rocket scientist. You have told me you and Finn never did anything. 'Sides who would want to have a kid with someone can't make up his mind if he likes guys or girls?"

"What are you talking about? Finn is the father. He was my first."

"You need to stop pretending Quinn. You know what I am talking about."

"Yah I do. Its so much easier to pretend."

Jane came running in. "Mommy I found her. She was in the trunk."

Quinn scooped don picked up her little girl. "Good for you. Jane I need to tell you something about your daddy."

"I know... he is not my actual daddy. Uncle Puck told me."

Quinn's face twisted into mixture of pain and anger. Emma could not help but smirk. It all fit together now. Of course she couldn't tell the truth.

Emma raised her eyebrow at Quinn. "What else did Puck say?"

"Nothing. I always knew daddy wasn't daddy.. If he was you would be married to him. This mean daddy aint gonna be coming back? Cause I am ok with that. All he does is hurt and leave. "

Emma and Quinn stared at the young girl in amazment.

"Baby girl can you go into another room. I need to talk to Aunty Emma. Go play with Chris."

After the girls were in the back of the house Emma turned to Quinn. She was trying to hide her amusement.

"Oh wipe that smirk off of your face. First off Finn is an idiot. Second of all I can't believe you hadn't figured out puck was the dad."

"It never hit me…. Til now."

"Do you ever wish you had put her up for adoption?" Quinn asked

"No. She was the answer to prayers I didn't know I was praying. She made everything clear. Do you?"

"do not get me wrong. I love her. But yes. It would be to much easier. Maybe I would have finished high school. And found someone who loved me… instead of the idiot I am with."

"Do not ever look back. You have everything you need to be happy. All you have to do is get it all in order. And I know that if anyone can do it, you can."

"Wow, you sound like a real counselor."

Emma did her best at a giddy teenage sounding voice. "OMG maybe I should choose that as my career. That would be totes amazing." She stopped to laugh for a minute. "I need to get away for teens for a while."

"But you did really good."


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn left Jane at Emma's house. She needed time to think. She was not sure how she was going to play the night. She just wanted to go back to when life was simpler... before she found out the whole truth. Before she had found out who Finn really was. But that was when she was still able to be young and naive.

She cleaned house to calm her nerves then sat awaiting the opening of her front door. After a few hours she heard the door opening. She sat down the book she had been reading and took a calming breathe.

"Honey, I am home." The voice called.

"Oh , for the day that I waited for those calls. But, for some reason it does not have the same ring to it anymore."

"Are you okay?" he said leaning in to give her a kiss.

She moved away. "It is over!"

"What is over, baby?"

"All of our pretending. I am done. You know as well as I do that we were over years ago. I just didn't have the heart to voice the truth. I cannot do this to MY DAUGHTER anymore. I have put her thru to much already. I hope she can forgive me. "

"What truth? And why did you say MY DAUGHTER like that. She is _mine _too."

"You know the truth. Or are you that stupid.I may give to to much credit. I will spell it out for you! You aren't Janes dad."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't pretend you are that stupid. We never even had sex. How could she be yours? Oh and Jane and I want you out of my house now."

"What?!"

"Leave this house now!"

'Where am I supposed go?"

"Live with one of your other lovers... maybe Rachel..." she still didnt have the power to say the other name.

"You are the only person I love Quinn."

"Are you seriously going to lie to me? I thought you had more respect for me than that. Please dont lie to me. I am not that naive!"

"Fine I will leave... but I cant live with Rachel...Kurt is trying out the whole straight life."

Quinn sat down. She suddenly felt exhausted. She went to the couch and slumped down. "Finn, you used to be my best friend, and then my lover. How did we get so much hate?"

"I was an idiot. Quinn. I will give you your space. Maybe we can be friends again. Right now though I see we need time apart."


	4. Chapter 4

While Quinn was kicking out Finn, there was another adventure going on at Emma's house.

"Mommy wouldn't tell me anything about daddy." Chrissy reported to Jane.

"My mommy finally told me the truth. My daddy is not Finn. Maybe now he will stop coming around and upsetting me and mommy's happy little life."

Chrissy starred at Jane. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"She still didn't tell me who my real daddy is."

"Mommy wouldn't tell me anything about mine. She looked like she wanted to cry. Hey... maybe Uncle Puck knows. He is really smart you know!"

"Yah but him and Aunt Mercedes lives to far away."

"My mom bought me a cell phone. We can call later."

"Sounds like a plan."

"What do you think they are like?" Chrissy asked

"I dont know."

"They must be amazing. And I bet that they love us a lot. They just cant come see us."

"Chrissy... I dont think that is true. If they loved us why would they leave?"

Chrissy looked upset. "New subject. Please."

"Aunt Emma said we could play outside. If we stayed clean."

"Lets go!"


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel rushed to answer her phone. Which meant running in from her pool. Leaving her living room carpet soaking wet. She prayed it was important because she'd been in the middle of something. But she was waiting for a call from her agent. She really wanted that new role. So she jumped when the phone rang.

"You have reached Rachel Berry. The star you are looking for."

"Rachel?"

"OH…Quinn? You actually know my number? How did you get. It more importantly, why are you even calling me. I thought we had this unspoken no talk agreement after last time you… you know threatened me for getting in the way of your happy little family."

"You mean my dysfunctional family? At the time I thought it was best for Jane. How wrong I was. And I got it from Emma. I just broke it off with Finn. It was about time. "

"You did... look im in the middle of.."

Quinn cut her off " Finn told me about you and Kurt"

"Well then I'm in the middle of something with him right now. Can I call you back in a little."

"Oh... yah sorry to have bothered you."

"It is fine. We need to get together sometime and talk about stuff. Give jane a hug for me."

"And give Kurt a hug for me."

Rachel rushed back outside. "Kurt, I am ready for my audition."

"Who was on the phone?"

"O.. uh.. ... no one. Wrong number I think. They wanted someone named Moon. I do not think I want that kind of acting job. " she said. She didn't want to lose Kurt just yet. And if she told him that Finn was officially single she knew it just might be over.

"Well then come back to the pool. We can start off from where we left off."


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn was so greatful for the time to think that Emma had offered her. But now she needed her little girl. She didn't want to have her find out about all of this from someone else. And even though she hoped Finn was decent enough to not show up at Emma's she still wanted to be sure.

When Quinn got to Emma's Jane greeted her with a smile. "Mommy, Uncle Puck and Aunt Mercedes came to see us. Thanks for letting me stay for awhile."

"Is Uncle Puck still here?"

"Yah he is. They said they had to wait for you. They are amazing aren't' they. "

"They are sweetie, I'm gonna go see them both. I'll be out in a little."

'Okay mommy"

Quinn found Mercedes, Puck and Emma sitting in the kitchen talking. "You need to tell Jane who her dad is." was how Mercedes greeted her.

"Why?"

"Her and Chris called this morning asking about their fathers. We came straight over." Puck explained.

"Puck you could have told her. I wouldn't have been mad. Besides, last time I brought it up you threatened me. I think your exact words were I will make you pay if you ruin my happy little family."

"Wow, I have heard that a few to many times today. But I want you to. Actually I really want us to do it together."

"Does Mercedes know?"

"Of course I do honey," she smiled "I was one of the only people that Puck told. It was while we were doing the ballads in Glee. Speaking of baby daddies, where is Will now anyways?"

"I don't know. I never had the heart to tell him about Chris. Not after all he'd been through."

"Dont you ever want to tell him?"

"All the time but then I realize he is probably married again. I dont want to ruin it."

"Well I think me and Quinn should go talk to our daughter."


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn and puck entered the room together. Quinn had never felt so nervous in her life. The first thing she did was burst out into tears and grab Jane into a hug. She sat there for a few minutes just hugging her. The day had just warn her out.

Emma came in for a second. "Chris, can you come with me. These two need to talk to Jane alone."

Chris hugged Jane and then went to her mom

Quinn moved away and let Puck go to Jane. He picked her up and hugged her "Jane can I tell you a secret?"

"Is it a bad one? If so, I cant hear it. Mommy says secrets are bad. But sometimes they are kept for a reason. Is it one of those kind of secrets? Is it one that should not be told?"

"Jane you are a very smart girl , but No it is a good secret, honey. It is about you dad."

She began to smile "My daddy? Really? Do you know him? Is he coming to marry my mommy and make her happy? Oh mom that is wonderful."

"Sweetheart, Puck is your dad."

The smile on Jane's face quickly faded. And she began to cry.

"Jane, what is wrong?" Quinn asked

"Puck and Mercedes have to stay together. But mommys and daddys are supposed to be together. "

Puck laughed. "Sweetie, me and Mercedes are not breaking up. It is true that mommys and daddys should be together but sometimes that is not how it works. ME and you mother care about you and that is all that matters."

"Why not tell me before then" she pouted.

Quinn began to cry. " baby, We never told you because I was with Finn. But it's all different now."

"So are you going to be around more... daddy?"

"Of course me and your Aunt Mercedes will be over a lot."

"So is Mercedes like my second mom?"

"You can call her your aunt still."

"So who is Chris's daddy?"

"Honey Chriss mom will have to tell her that."

"Daddy, you love me right."

"I always have." for a while Puck was lost in thought. He was thinking about the time he had made cupcakes. And stole the money to provide for Quinn and the baby.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Please tell me what you think of the last few chapters. If there is anything you think I should edit or change leave me a review and I will look it over. It would be such a great help to me. Thanks ;)

~Gacktlover~

Will Schuester sat at the desk that had been his for ten years. He takes a deep breath and looks down at the papers he is supposed to be grading. Right now they only look like a jumbled mess to him. He was so tired. He got up and poured himself some fresh coffee. Then turned to his clock. 12:30 am. He really should already be asleep. He decided against it. Its not like these papers would grade themselves. Then his phone began ringing.

"Hi, this is Will Schuester."

"Hey, Will, its Artie. It took me awhile to find you but I had to. I'm trying to set up reunion with Glee. You are my first call. I already have a hotel booked and everything. It will be next Friday. Please come."

"I am really busy Artie. With work and my uh my .. my yah, the point is I just have a lot going. "

Yah, it sounds like for all the uh yahing. I think we all need it Schue. And the club would love it if you come."

"I'll try. I am not making any promises. I have to change my schedule around and cancel so important stuff. I do not know if I can get out of it."

"Yah , well I hope you can make it. It would mean the world to me."

Will hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair. He could not go back to the club. Not after he had abandoned them like that. Would they even look at him when he showed up. Who would? He sure knew that he wouldn't. He would never forgive someone who had abandoned them like that. Especially the way he had.

"Mr. Schuester." he heard

"Oh hi, Kelly."

"What are you doing here o late?"

"I practically live here."

"You really should get away from here for a while. Do something fun next week. The school is going to have to be closed ."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. For fumigation. I just got the call this morning."

"Great... that is just you do this on purpose? I guess I'll have to do this... thing this weekend."

"Well you deserve it. You are such a wonderful teacher. And person." She shook her head and Will saw the look in her eyes. The same look that Emma used to use on him. The look of longing.

As Kelly walked away his wondered to the one person he dreamed about constantly. Her face plagued him. Then he wondered how was doing. 'I should call her.' he thought. A thought he also decided against. She was probably married by now. And he didn't want to open up that ugly can of worms. This time, however, since he was probably going to see her so he picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hello. You have reached the Pillsbury residence. How may I help you." A little girls voice said.

"Uh... is Emma home?"

"She is out right now."

"Will you tell her that Will called. She can reach me at my cell. It is the same as ever."


	9. Chapter 9

Artie wheeled himself into the room and looked around. He was not sure who was going to show up. He was kind of worried that it would just be him and Tina. They could make it fun. But he wanted everyone to show up anyways. Then walked in Brittany and Santana. The two he had thought would be the last people on earth to show up. Right after them in walked Matt and Mike. This made Artie groan. Now he really did hope everyone else showed up.

They all smiled at him. "Wow this place looks great, Artie. I missed you." Santana said

Artie did a rebuttal. "You remember my name?"

"We are sorry for how we treated you." Mike and Matt said at the same time.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "Is Quinn coming?"

"I don't know. We do not talk anymore. She has so much going on. And she doesn't have time for us to often. " Brittany said.

"What have you all been up to?"

"I got my Ph.d in Biology ." Brittany said

"No really what have you been doing? Modeling?"

"I told you. I am working at a major pharmacy. It is amazing. And so rewarding."

Artie stared at her in awe. "No offense but you were a little stupid in high school."

Santana started laughing. "Yah then she married a science professor of hers in college. And he taught her all about it."

"Yah he was a very good teacher. He taught me in a way no teacher ever taught me." she said then blushed

"Where is he at?"

"Home with my kids?"

"Kids, wow. That is awesome. How many do you have?" Tina asked beaming. Seeing Britany as a mom put her in a whole new light. One she had never thought Britany would fit into.

"I have two wonderful boys, James and Aaron. Then my baby, a little girl, her name is Jade."

"And you, Santana."

"I married Matt right out of high school. Been together ever since."

"And you, Mike?"

"Playing football for lots of money. Never settled down, but there is a girl but it is kinda complicated. I do not get to see her as much as I would like to."

"Wow you all sound really happy. "


	10. Chapter 10

Emma slid into her car. "You ready for this?" Quinn asked her

"Of course I am. Artie said Will only said maybe. I am going with hes not coming."

Quinn looked at Emma. "Have you been drinking?"

"Only a tad."

"I am driving. To be safe."

Emma reluctantly let her drive. She knew from one night out with Quinn that she shuld not drive while drunk.

The drive to the hotel was quiet. Neither wanted think of what it was going to be like there. They both thought about what might come out of this night.

As they drove up they saw Kurt and Rachel walk up to the door and kiss each other. Quinn heard Emma gasp allowed.

"Oh yah Rachel and Kurt are a couple now." she said

Emma jaw dropped.


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel glanced over at Kurt. They had agreed to announce that they were a couple after everyone was there. Rachel couldn't help giving him one kiss before they entered the hotel. She knew that after this she might loss him. She tried to push the thought to the back of her mind. She didn't want the thought to ruin how happy she felt right now.

"Rachel relax. I love you." Kurt whispered.

"You can read my mind, can't you?"

"You can call it that." He said putting his arm around her. " I also know that you aare not telling me. But I am not going to push it."

"Thank you. I will tell you if I survive tonight.

"Rachel? Kurt?" Tina said.

"Oh...hi. Howre you?"

"Amazing. A few people are already here. You two... a couple?" she said looking them over

"Yah, don't tell anyone." Rachel said pitting a fingure to her mouth.

TIna started laughing. "You really think I am dumb enough to believe that you two are.."

Rachel and Kurt walk past her. Both shaking their heads. "This is going to be interesting." Rachel whispered


	12. Chapter 12

It was awkward. Everyone was quiet. No one really know what to say. Santana sat holding Mike's hand. Next to them sat Mercedes and Puck. Then Tina sat on Artie's lap. Emma sat right next to her best friend .Brittany sat right by Santana. Rachel opted to sit next to Brittany. And Kurt sat by Artie. Someone would cough occasionally.

Mr. Schuester walked in the room. "What you guys still couldn't start without me."

Everyone stood and went to hug their old teacher. Emma was last. "I'm surprised you are here." HE SAID

"Why, Will?"

'Well, I know you have a little girl. Is it Coaches?"

"Ken and I got divorced." she answered simply. Truth was that he was 110% sure that the baby wasn't his. Emma wouldn't even touch him. But he didn't want to push it just now. And he still didn't want to think that he could be a dad and not have spent the past few years with her.

Will turned to everyone else. "What have all you been doing?"

The first thing anyone said was said by Brittany. "I got my Ph.d in Biology."

All butt Mike's, Artie's and Santana's jaw dropped. "It is true." Matt said. "And me and Santana are expecting our first child."

Santana glared at Matt. "We were supposed to save that til later."

"Congrats." someone said behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I am trying to find a good response song. Please tell me what you think would work. Please and thank you in advance.

~Gacktlover~

There was a noise and they all turned to stare at Finn. He didn't look drunk which made Quinn sigh with relief. She just wanted to know what he was here for.

"Hey guys.." he said showing his award winning goofy-smile. "I am just here to apologize. Quinn I know that Chris wasn't mine. I know that me and you were over forever ago. Now to Rachel, I never should have used you like I did. Same for you Kurt. I shouldn't have kept any of it going. I was such a jerk."

"You and Quinn are over?" Kurt asked. She heard Kurt stand and walk towards Finn.

Rachel buried her head in her hands. She braced herself for Kurt's reaction. She didn't hear anything. But she couldn't pull her hands away. It was quiet for along time.

"Of course!" she heard Finn exclaim.

Rachel decided she had to look up soon. And when she did she saw Kurt kneeling in front of her.

"Hit it. " Kurt announced. Then he started singing one of her favorite songs'

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Together can never be close enough for me_

_To feel like I am close enough to you_

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"_

_And you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over_

_And love has finally shown her my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Promise me_

_You'll always be_

_Happy by my side_

_I promise to_

_Sing to you_

_When all the music dies_

_And marry me_

_Today and everyday_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Marry me_

_Mm-hmm_


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh, Kurt I love you, too."

"Then,... Rachel will you marry me?" he asked.

Rachel sat in a corner with Mercedes and Quinn. Kurt just knew he had messed up. It has got akward the moment he had proposed. Even with that, Quinn, Emma, and Santana had stared goo-goo eyes at him for awhile. At least someone had found it romantic. He sat next to Will and listened to him reminisce about the past few years. Then he watched Finn get up and go towards Rachel.

He groaned. Of course Finn had just been waiting for Kurt to mess it all up. And he had just pushed the only woman he had loved into Finns arms.

"Rach, can we talk in the another room?"

"Of course. Finn I meant what I said to Kurt. I really do love him."

"I know," he siad kissing on the cheek. "The gay part of me just wanted to help you decide how to how to say 'OF COURSE' to Kurt."

"What makes you think that I am about to say yes to him?"

"Rachel I can see it in your eyes. You always show your emotions in your eyes."

"Did you know when I am upset I sing 'This One's for the Girls'."

"But you are not upset. You are excited... Right?"

"Of course I am. But I am not sure that I am ready to make that commitment."

"Would you belive me if I told you that I know you were ready."

"Thanks." she said going into hug him.

Kurt had just gotten up the courage to go talk to her and saw them hugging . He decided to just make it easier and leave.


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel walked back in the room. Finn was holding her hand for comfort. She looked around. Everyone was starrign at her. Most of them disapprovingly.

"I will slit yah if you just hurt my best friend Kurt." Mercedes said.

"What?... oh." She looked down at her hands enlaced in Finns. "CCCRRRAAAPPP! Where is Kurt?"

"He went out to talk to you. But if he saw what we are all seeing I hope he ran. You have nerve by the way. A man asks you to marry him and you jump back to your gay ex."

Finn let go of her hand. "Nothing like that. I was comfoting her."

"Where did he go, Mercedes?"

"He went to move out. Rachel he really loves you. But wants you to as possible as possible. Go after him."

"Well nice seeing you all. We'll have to it again really soon." Rachel said running out of the room.

She made it outside and quickly went back inside.

"Uhh... Kurt was ride here. Anyone possbly give me a ride."

"We have a van. We can all go." Tina announced.

It only took seconds to get into the car.

Emma shifted when she ended up next to Will.

"So Emma tell me about _our _ daughter."


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone gasped as they drove up to Rachel's house.

"Berry, you have done dang good." Puck said

She smile "You guys know the plan?"

They nodded. She sighed when she that Kurts car was still their. She grabbed her keys and ran in. She found Kurt in their room. He was holding a ring. Everyone caught up to her.

"Kurt back there, It wasn't what it seemed. He was telling me he knows me and you belong together. So here it goes"

_It's always been about me, myself, and I_

_I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time_

_I never wanted to be anybody's other half_

_I was happy saying I had a love that wouldn't last_

_That was the only way I knew 'til I met you_

_Rachel stood in front of Kurt with her hand out then pulled back._

_You make we wanna say_

_I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo_

_Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo_

_Cause every time before it's been like_

_Maybe yes and maybe no_

_I can't live without it, I can't let it go_

_Ooh what did I get myself into?_

_You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_

_Tell me is it only me_

_Do you feel the same?_

_You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games_

_I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down_

_You can trust I've never felt it like I feel it now_

_Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through_

_So can we say_

_I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo_

_Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo_

_Cause every time before it's been like_

_Maybe yes and maybe no_

_I won't live without it, I won't let it go_

_What more can I get myself into?_

_You make we wanna say_

_Me, a family, a house, a family_

_Ooh, can we be a family?_

_And when I'm eighty years old I'm sitting next to you_

_And we'll remember when we said_

_I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do_

_Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do_

_Cause every time before it's been like_

_Maybe yes and maybe no_

_I won't live without it, I won't let us go_

_Just look at what we got ourselves into_

_You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,_

_Love you_

_"I will marry you Kurt. I love you. You make me life make sense._


End file.
